Boats and Coats
by Dr Yu Minoru
Summary: don't worry walter is young not old ew XD Alucard is a fearsome pirate terrorising the sea, particually selfish rish bastards. but can a teenager with ties to death change this fantastic captain? alucardxwalter/ pipxseras
1. Chapter 1

Hellsing- boats and coats

Summary: don't worry Walter is young! Not old ew  
Alucard is a fearsome pirate terrorising the sea, particularly selfish rich bastards. But can a teenager with ties to death change this fantastic captain? AlucardxWalter/PipxSeras

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. Not the characters nor the anime/manga

Good day dear readers. This is my first Hellsing fic and I was talking to a friend (you know who you are cause your reading this and your master commands you to leave a review (; ) when I had this idea, so yeah. Hope you can all imagine Alucard as a fearsome pirate wearing knee high boots with heels. Heh heh heh , please enjoy

Alucard POV  
My thick leather boots scuffed on the damp splintered planks of the ship as I strode toward today's findings. A fine vessel indeed, painted dark blue along the outside and from the looks of it, golden hallways and chandeliers and cute little fairy lights along the deck. However, my ship, the No-life Cruiser, was a far grander sight to behold in my eyes. The sails were grey and blood stained, and the body of boat was painted black to match the colour of our souls.  
I smiled as my first mate, Sir Integra, strolled towards me, black dress billowing behind her elegantly. "Alucard, we've lined up the passengers, killed the captain and looted the ship. Would you be so kind as to move your ass and go meet them," she gestured towards the plank that spread from our ship to theirs and I saw in the distance a row of people standing at attention with their hands behind their heads. They varied from young to old and their scent cascaded my nose. I pulled a straight face and walked across the plank with practised ease.  
Frightened faces of rich folk greeted me and I grinned as their fear rippled through my nerves. They had no idea what to expect, what would come of them and the ship and ways they could sacrifice others for themselves to live. 'What selfish bastards,' I snarled to myself. 'These creatures are so low, they don't deserve to wipe the grime from under my shoes.' I flicked my arm out as I moved in front of them, allowing my velvety red cape to fly around and show off it's regality. I pulled out Casull and The Jackal and scanned their faces. They were visibly horrified, shaking and sweating for they knew that we pirates were ruthless and bloodthirsty. All except one stood in fear. A young adult with feathery black hair that was short, well kept and trailed down the sides of his face. He had a smoke hanging from his relaxed lips casually and a posture that said, 'I honestly don't care.' He almost seemed to be enjoying this. I made eye contact and levelled Casull at an elderly woman and The Jackal at a man in a suit. The suited man broke down. Without loosing eye contact with the boy, I blew his brains out in one shot. His lifeless body slumped and his pulpified head had landed all over the deck and the people standing beside him. I smiled at the blood oozing from his neck hole. I looked at the woman and shot her chest, sending blood spraying behind her in a pattern like eagle wings as she fell, heart blown clean through.  
"My dear passengers," I spoke loudly and clearly and began pacing with my guns held at my sides, but tense enough so that I could swiftly slide them into position and fire shots. "This is what will most likely happen to you if you don't cooperate." I pointed towards his brains and her heart. "My first mate, Sir Integra, will take you to your bunks and tell you what we expect. Now move out," I gestured for Integra to lead them. She nodded and called them over. I walked forward and gripped the boys shoulder, turning him to face me. "Aren't you afraid boy? That I'll render you unrecognisable as a human being?" I tipped my red hat up a little for a better view of his face. Smirk.  
"I wouldn't let it come to that mister pirate man," he held his fag in two hands and blew smoke into my face. "Afternoon," and then he followed the group, walking as though he owned the place. I narrowed my eyes and curled my lip, feeling my black tendrils start flicking out from my fingertips. I turned sharply towards the plank and stormed into one of the crew bedrooms.  
"BERNADOTTE!" I boomed in a low baritone upon seeing him fondling one of the new captures. He looked at me and smiled lazily taking a long drag from one of his cigarettes. The girl squealed and covered her chest before running out. Without looking I shot her. Pip pulled a face.  
"Now why exactly did it have to result to this?" He ran his hand through his beautiful rusty hair (AN I'm a fan of Pip r.i.p D':). I snorted as he threw on a dark green singlet.  
"I have a mission for you mr Bernadotte," I said not wanting to engage in conversation with this dumbass. He blinked and opened his eye a little wider, signalling for me to continue. "There's a young adult on this ship, black hair and a dressy waist coat. You might even think he was queer from his posture." I saw a mischievous look come across Pip's face.  
"Say, Monsieur Alucard, care to demonstrate?" He smiled cheekily and stood up. I snarled as he put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. "So, Alucard, is it something like this? C'est chaud, non?" He laughed then stood up straight and patted my shoulder lightly and briefly. "No worries Monsieur. I'll watch him like a dingo watches a human baby," he winked then jogged up the stairs towards the holding deck where we had our prisoners. I frowned deeply and brought a finger up to feel the creases before sighing wearily. The sun was staring to come out and so I retired to my well furnished dorm.  
I slumped down on the bed and laughed silently at the memory of killing those innocent people. How I wanted to lavish their stains on the wood and take every drop to fill myself up and become strong and overwhelming again. I hadn't feasted in a while, but now that we had new additions I didn't think I would have a problem for now. I smirked and turned over to my side, only to have an image of that boy popping up in my head. 'He ought to fear me, loathe me. I want to strike terror into that boys heart.' I gripped the sheets tightly. 'I should stop thinking about him, nothing he can do anyways,' I rolled over to my over side and clenched my eyes shut. "Bah!" I hissed as I found my thoughts would now prevent me from gaining any sleep. I had to do something that would exhaust me enough to make me sleepy. There were few things that would work, but at the moment only one thing kept appearing in my mind. Masturbate, Alucard. Do it. I shuffled and sat up not liking this one bit. I swung my legs over the side and stood up before walking to the door and peeking out the window to check if anyone was around. Thankfully there was no one so with a click of the lock, I resumed my sitting position on the edge of the bed. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to think of someone to do this too. Integra? I shook my head. That strange fearless boy? I nearly stood up and slammed my head. 'Definatley not,' I hissed to myself. Then I remembered that pirate who was the only one that could match my ship and crew. Seras Victoria. She had big breasts and always wore the shortest skirts. She would be perfect for now. Besides its not like anyone would find out. I closed my eyes again and placed my right hand behind me for support on the bed and with the other I gently untucked my shirt and fondled my neatly shaven snail trail at the navel before slowly moving down the the hemline of my pants. I imagined Seras straddling the bowsprit of the ship, face red and breathing ragged as the boat swayed. 'No, if the boat keeps doing this, I'll-' I grunted as I turned semi hard. Her thighs rubbed together and the sweat from her knees ran like rivers down to her boots. 'Please stop mr cruiser or else itll do a sorts of things to my body?' She moaned and I thrust my hand down onto the shaft. I groaned quietly and started moving my hand up and down slowly and steadily. I let out some shadows to tickle my balls and softly rocked my hips into my touch, my low baritone moan filling the room. Her breasts were hugging the bowsprit tightly and her hardened nipples showed through her bra-less shirt. 'Alucard,' she drawled out in a moan. "Ngh," my moan was a little louder than expected but I couldn't stop. The precum ran down my glove and I felt myself go taut. "No-life," I accidentally said as my thoughts drifted to my ship. It's black carvings of swirls and spirals and the feeling I got from running my ungloved hands over them, how they wouldn't slide smoothly due to the small sheen of sweat holding onto my hand having just removed the gloves. And the steering wheel turning 360 degrees slowly in my hands with smooth polished wood that cradled gently beneath the curling of my fingers. 'Im such a weirdo,' I moaned to myself as I came undone from my ship. I felt tired and drained and removed my hand from my trousers, only to find it glistening in the early morning sunshine. I smiled wearily and wiped it onto my bed cover before removing both gloves and laying down. I knew my pants were wet too but I didn't care. No one would be bothering me and if they did I would hurt them. With that thought I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

My eyes slid open slowly, awoken by the sound of furious drumming on my door. "I'm coming!" I growled harshly and heard the knocking cease. "That's what I thought," I said quietly to myself as I changed pants and pulled on my other pair of gloves before moving to the door. I was met with the serious face of Integra scowling spitefully at me. "What is it?" I quirked an eyebrow and noticed how the sun was still up, but fading into the horizon. She sighed exasperatedly and rubbed her brow subconsciously.  
"Captain, we have a situation with the hostages," she turned and lifted her index finger in beckoning. I huffed and moved Jackal and Casull so that they would be ready when needed. We moved swiftly through the ships spiderweb of halls until we reached the bottom. I pressed my ear to the door and relaxed my mind literally feeling the sounds coming from the other side. Although muffled, there was that voice, but it seemed the one he was talking to wasn't answering the taunts. I snarled angrily and licked the door open, levelling my guns and the two perpetrators. Jackal faced the boy with black hair. Casull faced a white haired man with an upturned collar of a coat. He narrowed his eyes and my gaze travelled to their hands. The boy wore fingerless gloves and had them poised strangely and the other held onto what looked like floss. I knew that it must have come from his gloves. I groaned in annoyance and shouted to get their attention.  
"You, what's your name?!" I waved Casull in his direction only to receive a side glance. I heard a chuckle and turned to face the boy with the floss.  
"His name is Hans. Hans Günsche. Everyone calls him The Captain," he smiled cockily and brought his hands a little closer to his chest. The others hands bled a trickle down the wires making them more visible.  
"What is your name boy?!" I realised just how far away I was standing from them and shuffled a little in my spot.  
'Smirk.' "My name is Walter C. Dornez. Pleased to meet you," he smiled with his head tilted a little and I breathed a sigh.  
"Stop behaving like filthy animals or I'll throw you off my ship," I turned around and heard the wires retract and everyone settle down before I closed the door. "Integra?" I saw her walking towards me with a grim look on her face. I cringed inwardly, praying she wasn't gonna tell me what I thought. After all, it had been a few weeks since last time. She sidled up and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
"Alucard, it's almost 'that' time," I mentally slapped my face open. "It's already been a month, so prepare."  
I groaned awkwardly. "How long do I have first mate?" A subtle smirk grazed her lips, but it was gone in a flash.  
"Until tonight Alucard," she patted my back reassuringly and continued on her way to her quarters. 'Oh shit!' I ran back to my room and curled up on the bed biting my thumb til it was purple. 'I'm so not ready for this,' I tossed around and felt my body start to hurt. I groaned and cradled myself. 'Oh god, now no one can see me for a week.' I sighed and placed my hands on my head, carefully removing my hat and putting it to the side. My voice was already becoming higher which was not a good sign. 'It'll be over soon, over soon,' I soothed myself to sleep.  
Then awoke with a scream.

Bah humbug somehow I keep managing to incorporate masturbation into my stories XD I don't even mean to  
Now what could be happening to alucard hmmmm... Not what you guys think I'm not that mean (or creepyily awkward) ;P  
Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please look forward to more byesies ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Ne~ hello readers, :3 I am pleased to announce that this story has a new chapter with a little OOC from alucard

Of course, last chapter was a shit bucket T_T but if you liked it, thank you so very much :')

This story's a little weird in my opinion but hey, sometimes you just get the urge to write something demented. What can we do? Oh well, on with the show! *rides away on pony

Btw it was supposed to say 'kicked the door open' not 'licked the door open' =_= sorry bout that

Integra's POV

My knuckle hovered on the door as I heard the high scream that erupted from the captains cabin. A sly smirk slid on my face and I laughed inwardly. 'It will be fun to rile him up,' I adjusted the tray of tea that sat on my right hand slightly, then proceeded to knock a few times. Shuffling was heard and then a voice was heard.

"Enter sir integra," he obviously didn't have to guess who it was because of the strict instructions not to allow anyone apart from myself in here. 'Quite the honour,' I thought to myself as I used my left hand to close around the handle, open the door while using my body as a blockage then close it again with a soft click of the lock. I turned on the light and faced Alucard. I smiled at him, internally smirking.

End POV

Long black locks fell forward across her rosy cheeks, she wore a cute pout that made her lips baby pink and cheeks puff up as though she had a cavity. Long red clothes draped over her small body and her eyebrows were set in a frown. This was of course alucard, in the awkward stage when he becomes a girl for a week.

Alucard POV

Oh. My. Gosh. I hated being like this. All girly and such I could actually feel things, regret, remorse, pain or sadness. All of which I had locked away in my heart long ago. "Integra," my voice was annoying high, it was that of a 12 year old girl even though in this form I would be a 14 year old. "Bring me my garments and place the tea here," my puny voice instructed this tall woman and although I tried to sound menacing and in control, it was truly pathetic.

"Whatever you say," integra smiled for the hundredth time.

'Don't you dare say my nickname,' I hissed in my head as I sat impatiently awaiting my new clothes.

"Girlycard, here's your tea," she laughed as she sat it on the bedside table. I fumed and pointed my hand in her direction.

"Don't you know I could rip your head from your shoulders!?" I shouted at her earning a gentle smile.

"Then what should your secret girl identity name be alucard? Alu? Alice?" She shook her head slightly then went to open the door and leave.

"What about, Alyss Chard?" I suggested. She raised an eyebrow and tried it out.

"I like it, Alyss," she beamed before stepping out and continuing her duties with taking care of the ship and crew.

I sighed and stood up, coat falling from my shoulders and exposing my clavicles. I moved across and looked into the mirror. I pulled a few faces and giggled at them before realising what I was doing and slapping myself out of it. 'Don't be so silly,' I reasoned with myself as I slid the remains of my red and black layers to the ground. I picked up the clothes integra had brought me and judged them. They were satisfactory. A small white long sleeved short underneath a white jacket, a grey tie and a fluffy fez-like hat, but without the tassel. I shrugged them on then wandered around the room aimlessly. Dammit, this form required more attention than when I was alucard. I growled at how bored I felt and cracked the curtain open a smidgen. It was dark and the moon was full. Thankfully the deck was deserted so I eagerly chucked on some shoes and opened the door quietly before slipping out and breathing in the fresh air that gave a stinging cold slap in my warm face. I danced across the deck knowing no one could bust me and find out this embarrassing secret of mine. I hummed a happy tune, something I hadn't done in a while, and silently jumped up onto the poop deck before I caught whiff of something in the air. Smoke. 'Integra and her cigars most likely,' I sighed mentally but then realised the smoke had a different scent to it. Slowly and quietly I looked out across the deck and saw a lone figure leaning against the mainmast. I gasped and ducked my head, wondering who it could be. Hostage? I searched through my memories for people who smoke and came to a realisation. 'Walter C. Dornez,' I hissed quietly.

"Someone there?" I heard the moderate octave of his teenage voice grazing the deck and coming into my ears.

'No No No,' I whispered to myself. 'Don't act like a girl Alyss, I mean Alucard!' I felt my cheeks heat up as the image of the 14 year old boy came to mind. Reason and mindset of a man betraying me, I popped my head up and stared into his eyes, cracking a cheeky smile. "Just little ol' me!" I called back, giggling girlishly at talking to him. He smiled broadly.

"Eh? What's a little girl like you doing on this ship?" He started strutting towards me, hands in pockets and dropping his cigarette and smashing the burning end. I inwardly twitched at the disrespect of my ship but the girl inside me was overriding Alucard.

"Depends on who's asking," I stood up fully, a cold wind ruffling my coat and moonlight illuminating my carmine eyes.

Walter's POV

Here a young girl stood before me perched up on the poop deck, looking down on me, frail body casting a great shadow upon the deck. The moons rays hit her eyes and they lit up like fiery rubies. I couldn't stop the smile on my face. She really was a beautiful creature, but somehow reminded me of someone. Who exactly, I don't know. But something about her, I liked.

"Well young lady," I said dipping my head in acknowledgement, "my name is Walter C. Dornez, at your service," I scanned my eyes across her body subtly, but alas, her coat swaying in the breeze stopped me from seeing her form. I saw a smirk.

"Such words could be used against you, Walter C. Dornez," she grinned cheekily and jumped down from her spot and landed directly in front of me. I was a little surprised at how she was a good few inches shorter than me. I took a slight step back.

"Whatever could you mean?" I retorted as I began slowly circling her, eyes never breaking contact with each other.

"Being at my service Walter. What if I wanted your body for my plaything?" She grinned smugly as she turned around in her spot to match me. I grinned back.

"My dear, you could use my body for anything you wanted," I leant in a fraction closer so our feet were about eight inches apart. She didn't seem to resist.

"Your organs?"

"Plenty of them I don't use."

"Your skin, letting me flay and tan it so you aren't recognisable as a person?"

"Skin is just loose protection, it's bound to be destroyed otherwise."

"Your heart and soul? Letting me hold them firmly and crushing their life out in spurts whenever I wanted?" She bared her teeth in a smirk. I returned with a smugger smirk and moved in close, gripping her tiny hand and placing it on my chest right where my heart lay beating fast.

"You're saying you don't already have my heart and soul?" She stared at my hand then looked back into my eyes, unsure of what to say. I smiled and moved close so our chests and stomach touched. "What's your name little girly?" I felt her slight hesitation.

"A-Alyss. Alyss Chard," she was stiff against my body. I smiled as she visibly tensed further as I wrapped my arms around her small waist.

"A fine name indeed," I said accidentally letting my English accent poke through. She loosened a little and chuckled.

"You're English?" I blushed a little and nodded.

"And you?" I was intrigued by this strange little girl who had come from literally nowhere. She wasn't on my ship and I hadn't seen her anywhere throughout my secret ship scouting. She put her cheek against my ribs.

"A girl without a little mystery isn't any fun, Walter," she pulled away and stood firmly and few feet away from me. "You're a fun person Walter. We should do this again " I noticed her reddened cheeks and sighed happily quickly changing it into a laugh.

"Maybe I'll see you through the day?" Her expression changed dark.

"I'm sorry Walter, but nighttime is my only time, and I must tell you i will only be here for a week," I felt instantly saddened at the thought of seeing this small person for only a week of my life.

"Then tomorrow night," I stated and lot up another fag and leant on the mizzenmast. I flashed a smile that masked my increasing sadness. She smiled gently.

"Don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow and all through the week," she turned to go somewhere then said quietly. "But after this, I'll see you in a month Walter, I promise." And then she seemed to blend in with the darkness and disappear. I sighed and looked at the ground, heart beating fast. 'Love at first sight?' I mused fiddling with the lighter in my hand. I sighed again and trudged towards the side of the boat. Gripping the sides I swung myself over the edge, using my floss to grab the window I had left from, I swine inside before closing the window and acting like nothing had happened. Oh but it had. Big time. I sank down in my bunk (the bottom one), and allowed the blush to spread across my pale face. "Alyss," I whispered huskily, undoing my fly and gripping myself. "Alyss..."

Alucard POV

Oh shit. I slammed my door and ran to my bed, flying through the air crashing my face into my pillow. I couldn't contain the squeal in my body that became muffled upon exit into the pillow. Walter isn't so bad! I sat up and cuddled the pillow close to my chest and sang out loud in the happiest way I could imagine. The door swung open and intera barged in, closing it and storming towards me, white hair up in a bun with stray locks jutting out the front.

"Alucard! It's 3 in the morning! Some making such a ruckus!" I smiled cutely and turned over shyly.

"I can't help it integra," I whispered timidly as I smiled into my crushed pillow.

"Ne~ Alucard..." I put my hand up to stop her.

"Alyss integra, Alyss," I then motioned for her to continue.

"Um, ne~ Alyss, could it be you met someone tonight?" I could tell she seemed excited but there was also fear there. I suddenly remembered how embarrassing it was turning into a girl for a week each month. And how I was actually mainly a male. My face paled but I forced myself to be happy again.

"I did integra, that silly boy, Walter..." I turned around onto my back and stared at the ceiling with half lidded eyes. She rubbed her brows as she frowned.

"But isnt that the one you absolutely despise?" I nodded then Shook my head indecisively.

"That's alucard that hates him, not me!" I said defensively.

"You know that you're both the same person Alucard," she added purposely. I huffed and stood up and began pushing her out of my room.

"Begone setan-setan," I used my vampiric strength and pushed her as though the floor was wet and slippery.

"Alucard, you know I don't understand Indonesian!" I slammed the door in her face and went back to my bed, a pout firmly planted.

'Stupid Integra,' I fumed and adjusted my pillow behind my head. I stole a look at the clock. 3:13am, damn. Now I had 2 hours to kill before I had to go to sleep. I went over to my desk and jumped up on the chair, legs dangling over the edge, then started to draw a picture. Without realising I had started to draw the No-Life. I smiled warmly as I imagined my beloved ship and continued drawing.

La la la :3 I'm most pleased with the turnout of this chapter especially since the intro chapter was so weirdo in my opinion 0_0 now I know that in the anime and stuff when alucards a girl he has the same man voice but I think it should change just a little heh heh a bit OOC for girlycard but meh *shrugs

Please look forward to the next chapter and review and stuff ;)


End file.
